Eden Coivië
by We.Don't.Dream.Black
Summary: Nueva vida. Worlfram regresa a Shin Makoku para visitar a su familia. Allí, Yuuri aún no logra aunar en una las figuras de Wolfram Von Bielefelt, antiguo prometido y mejor amigo, y Wolfram Varinäel'nik, Vennehelähervënn de Mïsa Venneh y completo extraño. Semi-AU, Future, WolframxOC, YuurixOC, past!unrequired!WolframxYuuri.


Palabras: **1716** (_¡y pensar que antes me sorprendía si pasaba de las 500!_)

Parejas: **WolframxOC**,** YuurixOC** (nada explícito, sólo conversaciones)

Semi-AU/** ¾-AU: **Basado en la época canon, pero con varias modificaciones.**  
**

**Advertencias**: **Personajes Originales**. Reinos Originales (geografía original). Básicamente, Culturas Originales. Cada país tiene cuulturas distintas, y aunque Dai Shimaron y Shin Makoku comparten la lengua, en Mïsa se habla otro idioma, el vanniall, y aparecen algunas palabras en ese idioma. También aparecen algunas palabras sacadas del japonés, a falta de tener las mismas en castellano. Se usa un término original para designar al Rey de Dai Shimaron, y pasa lo mismo con los altos cargos de Mïsa. Escrito (más o menos) desde el punto de vista de Yuuri.

El resto de notas abajo. (También se incluirán las traducciones)

* * *

El sirviente interrumpe cuando los comensales están terminando la sobremesa. Una vez aclarada la garganta, empieza.

—Su Majestad, Su Alteza, Sus Excelencias, he sido encomendado para avisarles de que el carruaje de su Majestad Wolfram Varinäel'nik Von Bielefelt, Vennehelähervënn de Mïsa, se encuentra ahora mismo llegando al castillo.

El carruaje acaba de pararse cuando llegan a las escaleras. Sus puertas se abren, y Greta se abalanza sobre él sólo un momento después de que los pies de su ocupante toquen el suelo.

Con sus elaborados ropajes blancos, parecidos a un juban blanco con hakama, bajo la pesada túnica burdeo con bordados de oro que le recuerda ligeramente a un furisode, Yuuri no puede evitar reconocerlo como a un extraño.

—¡Greta! ¡Has crecido muchísimo! Ahora eres toda una señorita.

Cuando la abraza, alguna de las campanillas que hay en su tocado tintinean.

—¡Oh, Wolfram! ¡Tu boca! ¡Tienes un pendiente en tu _boca_! Yuuri, Yuuri, ¡mira!

Greta arrastra a Wolfram hacia la entrada del castillo, donde están los demás.

—Ey, Wolfram. Bonito adorno.

—Hola, Yuuri —contesta, acariciándole la mejilla, como lleva haciendo últimamente en un gesto que a Yuuri se le antoja demasiado íntimo para dos amigos —Lo llamamos assá-pé.

Efectivamente, una argolla perfora ahora su labio inferior. Wolfram sonríe, y el intrincado dibujo bajo sus ojos se arruga ligeramente. Cuando se gira para abrazar a Gwendal, los numerosos anillos de sus dedos resplandecen con el sol.

—Creo que no tenemos el placer de conocernos, señorita —le dice a la única ocupante de las escaleras que no conoce, una vez ya ha saludado a todos los demás. Yuuri se ruboriza rápidamente.

—Oh, Claro, Wolfie, tú no la conoces —dice Cäcilie—. Déjame que te la presente. Wolfie, ella es Hertha Von Gyllenhaal. Lleva viviendo un tiempo en castillo. Hertha, mi hijo, Wolfram Varinäel'nik Von Bielefelt, Vennehelähervënn de Mïsa.

Hertha inclina la cabeza ante él.

—Es un honor conocerle, Su Majestad. He oído hablar muchísimo de usted, y me siento honrada y agradecida conocerle al fin personalmente.

—El placer es mío, Von Gyllenhaal. Y, por favor, no hay necesidad de referirse a mí por el título. Llámeme Wolfram, con eso bastará.

Hertha se sonroja, y murmulla algo sobre la insolencia de eso. Conrart ríe, y le pasa un brazo por el encima del hombro a Wolfram.

—No te preocupes, Hertha. Wolfram sabe que casi ninguno de nosotros es capaz de pronunciar bien su título o su apellido, y Von Bielefelt no es del todo apropiado ya, así que le decimos Wolfram, y ya está.

—Mi pequeño hermano mayor, que a veces incluso tiene razón —le contesta, riendo, pasando ahora él su hombro por la cintura de su hermano mayor.

Es un poco sorprendente ver la mejoría que ha sufrido la relación entre Conrart y Wolfram desde que el último se prometió con Vinnah. Yuuri no es el único que sonríe al ver la muestra de amor fraternal entre ellos; Cäcilie los observa gozosamente.

Definitivamente, Wolfram es ahora un extraño que conoce muy bien.

Meriendan en los jardines una vez todo el equipaje de Wolfram ha sido organizado. Aprovecha, y reparte todos los regalos que ha traído ésta vez; un juego de costura de Mïsa; un manual de megil (un tipo de esgrima); perfumes; y varios libros. Anissina le agradece especialmente su libro sobre inventos mïsalië, que, como tiene que traducir Wolfram, es el adjetivo para lo procedente de Mïsa en vanniall.

—También traigo un diccionario bilinguë para ti, Yuuri. Así no tendrás que preguntarme por cada cosa que se me escapa en vanniall en las cartas.

Pero sin duda, quien recibe con mayor alegría su regalo es Greta: un lannëe, el traje típico de Mïsa, con un bonito furisode (—_Se dice laupë, inútil_) verde brillante con filigranas de plata. Rápidamente, van al cuarto adyacente para que Greta pueda ponerse su traje nuevo.

—Lo cierto es —empieza Hertha, algo insegura—que había imaginado a Wolfram muy distinto de como realmente es.

—Posiblemente lo hubieras imaginado como era antes. Ha cambiado mucho desde que está en Mïsa —contesta Gwendal.

—Sí. ¿Quién pensaría que nuestro "Pequeño Lord Mocoso" crecería y se convertiría en un hombre así? Si lo hubiese sabido, lo hubiese enviado a Mïsa mucho tiempo antes…

—¡Günter! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Oh, Su Majestad, por favor, ¡no se enfade conmigo!

—¡Pero te has pasado!

—Oh, no, no me odie, por favor ¡Mi vida no tiene sentido si usted me detesta!

Cäcilie, Gwendal, Anissina y Conrart ríen al ver al asistente real haciendo un intento de suicidio, y desfalleciendo teatralmente al ver que el Maou sigue irritado.

Al final, Hertha posa su mano sobre el hombro del Maou.

—Yuuri —le dice con el tono de voz más dulce que tiene —, seguro que Günter no lo decía en serio. No querrás perder a tu asistente más leal por un comentario poco acertado, ¿cierto?

—Ah, está bien —acaba aceptando a regañadientes—. Günter, puede que me haya pasado un poco con mi reacción. Lo siento.

—Oh, Su Majestad, que ilustrísimo ser es al perdonar a un pecador como yo. ¡Qué alegría de que su corazón sea tan noble y puro!

Günter sigue cantando alabanzas sobre el Maou, para irritación de éste y diversión de los demás, hasta que Wolfram y Greta vuelven a entrar. Todos elogian cómo le queda el lannë, y el Vennehelähervënn se queda un rato mirando fijamente a Yuuri. Al poco tiempo, éste se da cuenta de que la mano de Hertha sigue sobre su hombro. Sintiendo una intenso latigazo de nerviosismo, rápidamente se aleja de Hertha y se acerca hacia Greta. Puede notar los ojos de Wolfram sobre él durante todo el tiempo que alaba el traje.

* * *

—Acaba de llegar una carta de Dai Shimaron —anuncia Gwendal en la cena—. Ariya llegará en unos días a revisar el tratado sobre los mares. Anke vendrá con ella.

Cäcilie se tensa ante la noticia, mientras que la cara de Wolfram se ilumina.

—¿Ariya?¿Quién es?

—Es mi hermana —responde rápidamente Wolfram. Al ver la cara de extrañeza que pone Hertha, añade—. Bueno, realmente es la hermana de Vinnah, mi marido, pero nosotros no diferenciamos entre familia política y de sangre, así que ahora la llamo hermana. Es la ellerkangber de Dai Shimaron.

Hertha asiente, un poco avergonzada por la falta de conocimiento en política mundial que posee.

—¡Aw! Tengo un montón de ganas de ver a Anke. Céli, ¿crees que Ariya nos dejará ponerle vestidos? ¡Estoy segura de que se verá monísimo vestido de soldadito!

—¿Quién lo iría a decir, eh? La hija del Maou de Shin Makoku jugando a vestir al futuro ellerkang de Dai Shimaron. Desde luego, firmar la alianza con Mïsa fue lo mejor que hicimos, ¿verdad, Wolfram?

Un silencio incómodo toma lugar rápidamente en toda la mesa. A fin de cuentas, la alianza con Mïsa no significó otra cosa que ceder a Wolfram al Venneheläel a cambio de la paz con Dai Shimaron. Wolfram, ajeno a la incomodidad de los demás, ríe y ratifica a Anissina.

—Definitivamente, lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

* * *

Días después, Wolfram espera sentado en el jardín la llegada de Ariya. Yuuri lo observa tenderse bajo el árbol más frondoso, disfrutando de su sombra. Suspira. Sabiendo que será la última oportunidad para hablar con él a partir de que llegue Ariya, deja los documentos que está leyendo sin firmar y va a buscarlo. Cuando llega al jardín, los nervios hacen que le suden las palmas de las manos.

—¡Yuuri! —le llama cuando le ve, leyendo un libro en vaniall —¿No deberías estar ocupándote de asuntos importantes —como gobernar el reino?

Su sonrisa decae rápidamente al ver la seriedad que inunda el rostro del Maou. Se incorpora y se acerca a él.

—Eh, ¿pasa algo malo? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Son esas cosas que dice, porque sabe que lo dice con el corazón, lo que hace que le duela más.

—Yo… lo siento, Wolf. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—¿Yuu-Yuuri? ¿Estás bien?

—Quiero… —da una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar —Quiero pedirle a Hertha que se case conmigo. Quería que fueses el primero en saberlo.

Yuuri espera ver la cara de Wolfram desfigurarse de dolor en cualquier momento. En lugar de eso, sonríe.

—Oh, Yuuri, ¡es maravilloso! Estoy tan feliz por ti. He de admitir que madre ya me había advertido sobre algo al respecto, pero no puedes fiarte de ella en estos temas, en realidad.

El desconcierto inunda todas las facciones de Yuuri.

—Pero…¿no te sientes mal?

—Claro que no. ¿Crees que no me cae bien? Oh, espero no haber dado esa impresión. ¿Quizás alguna costumbre mía la ha hecho sentirse incómoda?

—No, no. Es sólo que…tú sabes. Tú, y yo. Tú.

—¿Yo?

—¡Tú estás enamorado de mi, Wolfram!

La boca de Wolfram hace una bonita mueca en forma de "o", y, acto seguido, se abre para dejar salir una carcajada.

—Vaya, Yuuri. Lo siento. Pensé, pensé que era obvio —le mira fijamente antes de continuar—. Yuuri. Yuuri. Ya no te quiero. Quiero a mi marido. Estoy enamorado de Vinnah.

—¿Qué? ¿De…verdad? Pero… en la carta… y en la carta dijiste… Además, siempre me acaricias la mejilla. ¡No es normal la forma en la que acaricias la mejilla!

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué carra? ¿La primera? Te escribí esa carta en cuanto llegué a Mïsa. Por entonces aún te quería. Y acariciarse la mejilla es un gesto típico en casa que se hace entre personas que se importan mucho. Oh, por Ilúvatar. ¿De verdad llevas todo este tiempo creyendo que sigo enamorado de ti? Realmente eres un inútil —una expresión de diversión y regocijo ocupa toda su cara, mientras niega con la cabeza, como si aún no terminase de creer lo que acaba de oír.

—Oh, vaya, Wolf. Estoy… estoy muy contento, por eso. Creo. Quiero decir… Me alegro de que estés enamorado de tu marido. Él también está enamorado de ti, ¿no? —Wolfram asiente, aún divertido—Sí, eso es bueno. Y ahora sólo…sólo estoy algo sorprendido. Supongo. Y… voy a pedirle a Hertha que se case conmigo. ¡Voy a pedírselo! ¿Crees que dirá que si, Wolf?

—Por supuesto que sí, inútil.

Wolfram vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla, esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de continuar.

—Voy a ver si Ariya ha llegado ya. Tengo ganas de ver a Anke.

El Vennehelähervënn se aleja hacia el interior del castillo, y mientras se pierde en él, esta vez a Yuuri se le antoja un conocido que no conoce nada bien.

* * *

**Diccionario**

Vennehelähervënn: pareja formal del Venneheläel.

Venneheläel: regente de Mïsa.

Mïsa: Mïsa Venneh, isla más allá de Dai Shimaron.

Juban: Parte interior del kimono.

Furisode: Kimono que, en Japón, llevan las mujeres solteras a ceremonias. De mangas larguísimas y colores fuertes.

Hakama: pantalones amplios, típicos de la vestimenta japonesa tradicional.

Assá-pé: assá (perforación) + pé (labio), perforación en el labio, pendiente —_piercing_.

Megil: tipo de esgrima que se practica en Mïsa.

Mïsalië: procedente de, o que tiene que ver con, Mïsa. Gentilicio de sus habitantes.

Vanniall: idioma que se habla en Mïsa.

Lannëe: Traje típico para mujeres de Mïsa. Formado por varias capas, lleva una especie de nagajuban (como el jugan pero más largo), y sobre él, a modo de "chaqueta", lo que a Yuuri le parece un furisode.

Laupë: Yuuri lo llama furisode. Es, realmente, un kimono, pero en vez de llevarse cerrado con un obi (cinturón), se lleva abierto de forma que se ve la vestimenta interior, a la que Yuuri asocia con el nagajuban.

Ellerkangber: pareja dormal del Ellerkang.

Ellerkang: Regente de Dai Shimaron.

Ilúvatar: Dios principal mïsalië.

**Procedencia de los nombres:**

Todos los nombres referentes Dai Shimaron toman nombres relativos a la cultura germánica. Ellerkang, procedente de la mitología germánica, significa "rey de los de siempre". Ellerkangber es una palabra inventada derivada.

Todos los nombres referentes a Mïsa toman nombres relativos a la cultura élfica, mayormente a la creada por J. R. R. Tolkien. Así, la mayoría de las palabras están tomadas de un diccionario quenya (idioma de los elfos), o derivan a partir de ellas.

* * *

_Nunca me han gustado las historias en las que Yuuri y Wolfram acaban juntos. Esta, realmente es la continuación de una historia más larga que estoy empezando a escribir. Sé que tengo otra historia, y que la tengo muy abandonada, pero, simplemente, ha venido a mi cabeza en dos días y no me ha dejado hacer otra cosa más que escribirla. _

_Le puse al regente de Dai Shimaron el nombre de Ellerkang porque pensé que si en Shin Makoku tenían a un Maou, ¿por qué iban a ser en Dai Shimaron menos?. Mïsa es una isla completamente inventada situada en algún lugar que probablemente cree problemas con el canon. Lo basé en la cultura élfica porque bueno, me gustó, y me atrajo la idea de meter otro idioma y otra cultura distinta. Probablemente, Juego de Tronos esté en algún modo involucrado en esto.  
_

_Espero críticas y comentarios sobre qué os ha parecido la historia._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_P.D: Está escrito en un día y, aunque lo he releído unas cuantas veces, está sin betear. Siento de antemano cualquier error— tipográfico, gramático, argumental._


End file.
